jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Barriss Offee
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=weiblich |Haut= |Haare=Schwarz |Augen=Blau |Größe=1,68 Meter |Merkmale= |Geburt=42 VSYPower of the Jedi Sourcebook |Tod=19 VSYEpisode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic) |Heimat=Mirial |Familie= |Beruf=Jedi |Meister=Luminara Unduli |Padawane=Zonder |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= *Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik }} Barriss Offee war eine Jedi, die als Kommandantin in den Klonkriegen kämpfte. Während ihrer Jedi-Ausbildung erlernte sie bei ihrer Meisterin Luminara Unduli die Fähigkeiten einer Jedi-Heilerin. Kurz vor dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege begleitete sie Luminara, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker bei einer Mission auf Ansion, wodurch schließlich der Planet vom Austritt aus der Republik gehindert werden konnte. Sie war eine der wenigen Jedi, die zusammen mit Mace Windu an der Eröffnungsschlacht der Klonkriege teilnahm und überlebte. Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges kämpfte Barriss in etlichen anderen Schlachen mit, unter anderem auf Nadiem und Geonosis. Bei einer anschließenden Mission nach Dantooine, wo sie zusammen mit Ahsoka Tano medizinische Hilfe leisten sollte, wurde sie jedoch auf dem Flug von einem Hirnwurm befallen. Dank Ahsoka überlebte sie und wurde kurz darauf eine Zeit lang auf dem Planeten Drongar als Heilerin eingesetzt, wo sie auch die Identität des Diebes feststellen konnte, der die Heilpflanze Bota stahl. Im Jahr 19 VSY fiel sie jedoch der Order 66 zum Opfer. Biografie Frühe Jahre Barriss wurde im Jahr 42 VSY auf einem Linienschiff geboren, das durch das Weltall kreuzte. Ihre Eltern lernte sie nie kennen, da sie bereits im Säuglingsalter in den Jedi-Tempel gebracht wurde. Dort wuchs sie auf und lernte den Planeten ihr Zuhause zu nennen.Unter Feuer Später wurde sie von der Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli als Padawan aufgenommen und von ihr zu einer Jedi ausgebildet. Während dieser Zeit lernte sie in den Trainingsduellen den etwa gleichaltrigen Padawan Anakin Skywalker kennen, hatte jedoch keine Zeit, ihn näher kennenzulernen. Grenzkonflikt auf Ansion Im Jahre 22 VSY wurde Barriss mit ihrer Meisterin auf eine Mission nach Ansion geschickt, um einen Streit zwischen den rivalisierenden Nomadenstämmen und den Stadtbewohnern zu schlichten. Während der Ermittlung wurden sie jedoch von mehreren streitlustigen Männern angesprochen, was sich zu einem allgemeinen Pöbel in ihrer Gastsstätte entwickelte. Während Luminara die Männer durch die Aktivierung ihres Lichtschwertes vertrieb, aß Barriss weiter und lobte ihre Meisterin für ihren Einsatz. Sie zeigte sich kämpferisch und wollte gegen die Handelsföderation, welche Barriss in die Sache verwickelt vermutete, kämpfen. Kurz darauf wurden sie jedoch von der wütenden Menge erneut angegriffen und mit Blastern bedroht. Obwohl sie diese zunächst ausschalten konnten, kamen immer mehr Männer hinzu, sodass Luminara ihrer Schülerin befahl zu fliehen. Das widerstrebte Barriss zwar, doch leistete sie dem Befehl Folge. Dabei kamen ihnen jedoch die beiden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zur Hilfe und vertrieben den Pöbel. Obwohl Barriss erst Unmut darüber äußerte, dass zu diesem scheinbar unwichtigen Konflikt vier Jedi gebraucht wurden, erklärte ihr Luminara die Situation, doch blieb sie bei ihrer Meinung. Danach wanderten sie durch die Straßen bis zum Ratshaus der Hauptstadt Cuipernam, wo sie die Stadt-Abgeordneten davon überzeugen wollten, die Kämpfe ruhen zu lassen. Das schlug jedoch fehl, sodass sie das Ratshaus wieder verließen, um am nächsten Tag zu den Oberclans der Nomaden zu reisen. Als Barriss sich in einem der zahlreichen Geschäfte umsah, bemerkte sie jedoch, dass eine Person offensichtlich verletzt am Boden lag. Zwar wollte sie ihr helfen, doch wurde sie von den beiden Ansionianern Bulgan und Kyakhta betäubt und in einen Sack gepackt. Im Hauptquartier ihrer Organisation nahmen ihr die beiden Entführer, die sich als Bulgan und Kyakhta vorstellten, ihren Ausrüstungsgürtel ab, was die erschöpfte Barriss nicht verhindern konnte. Obwohl sie die beiden nach ihren Beweggründen befragte, blieben sie stumm, bis Kyathka den Raum schließich verließ, während Bulgan Wache hielt. Da ihre Versuche, ihn mit der Macht zu beeinflussen, nicht funktionierten, bot Barriss Bulgan an ihn zu heilen, was er nach einigen misstrauischen Fragen akzeptierte. Nach ihrer Heilung kam auch Kyakhta zurück, den Bulgan davon zu überzeugen versuchte, sich ebenfalls behandeln zu lassen. Obwohl Barriss zunächst in Gedanken mit einem Fluchtversuch spielte, heilte sie schließlich auch Kyathka. Dann brach sie mit den beiden Ansionianern aus ihrem Gefängnis aus und traf auf den Straßen auf die anderen Jedi, denen sie ihre Begleiter vorstellte und sie einlud, auf ihrer Suche nach dem Oberclan der Borokii als Führer zu arbeiten.Ein Sturm zieht auf left|thumb|Die Jedi reiten auf Suubatar. Barriss schalt sich selbst, dass sie sich hatte entführen lassen, was sie auch Anakin erzählte. Dieser verstand sie allerdings und sprach ihr Mut zu. Danach kauften sie einige Suubatar von einem der lokalen Händler und bekamen von ihren Führern erklärt, wie sie die Lasttiere zu reiten hatten. Schließlich setzten sie sich in Bewegung und ritten geschwind aus der Stadt hinaus in die Wüsten. Am Abend machte die Gruppe eine Rast, wo sich Barriss eine Tasse Tee gönnte und ins Gespräch mit ihrer Meisterin kam, bevor sie zum Schlafplatz ging, um etwas Ruhe zu finden. Nach dem Aufbruch am nächsten Morgen kamen sie am Fluss Torosogt an, den sie zu überqueren hatten. Dabei lehnte Barriss sich jedoch zu weit aus dem Sattel und fiel in den Fluss, wo sie von einigen Gairks angegriffen wurde, gegen die sie sich mit ihrem Lichtschwert verteidigte. Allerdings schaffte sie es nicht, gegen die viele Tiere anzukommen und wurde weggezerrt. Bevor sie Barriss fressen konnte, half ihr jedoch Anakin, der ihr hinterher gesprungen war. Barriss hatte zwar keine Hilfe gewollt, sondern allein mit den Tieren fertig werden wollen, doch bedankte sie sich trotzdem und veranstaltete mit Anakin ein Wettschwimmen bis zum Ufer des Flusses. Dort angekommen berichtete sie ihrer Meisterin von den Ereignissen, die sie jedoch nicht dafür tadelte. Stattdessen setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung, wobei die beiden Padawane nervös auf ihre Umwelt reagierten. Schließlich erreichten sie den Stamm der Yiwa. Da diese die beiden ausgestoßenen Führer der Jedi nicht akzeptierten, zeigten die Jedi am Abend Vostellungen, um sich zu beweisen. Zunächst startete Barriss eine Präsentation, bei der sie einen potenziell tödlichen Tanz ausführte, in dem sie mehrere Sprünge und ihr Lichtschwert mit verband. Auch die anderen Jedi stellten etwas vor und verließen mit einer Wegbeschreibung zum Oberclan der Borokii die Yiwa am nächsten Morgen. Allerdings wurden sie von einem Kyren-Schwarm angegriffen, was Barriss nervös machte, dies aber zu verbergen versuchte. Sie versteckten sich in einer Hähle, wo Barriss immer dicht an Bulgan blieb. Danach badeten sie in einem nahegelegenen Fluss und reisten weiter. Wenig später stießen sie jedoch auf fleischfressende Chawix', sodass sie in ihrem Versteck eine kurze Pause einlegen mussten. Als sie aufbrechen wollten, bemerkte Barriss ein Wesen an ihrem Sattel und wollte es zur Rede stellen. Stattdessen flüchtete es jedoch und wurde von Barriss verfolgt, bis sie selbst in die Falle des Wesens geriet und von dessen Stamm zur Rede gestellt wurde. Als sie sich vorstellte, musste Barriss feststellen, dass die Lebewesen nicht gut auf die Alwari zu sprechen waren und kaum etwas vom Leben außerhalb ihrer Weidegründe kannten. Schließlich eröffnete Tooqui, das Wesen, welches sie vefolgt hatte, eine Feier, die jedoch von den anderen Jedi unterbrochen wurde. Barriss vermittelte und brach mit den anderen Jedi und Tooqui wieder auf. Zunächst trafen sie auf den Stamm der Qulun, bei denen sich die beiden Padawane zurückhielten und den Meistern das Reden überließen. Zudem wurden sie zu einem Bankett eingeladen, nach dem sie sich etwas Schlaf gönnten. Sie hatten allerdings nicht bemerkt, dass ihnen beim Essen Gift untergemischt worden war und sie gelähmt waren. Obwohl Barriss und die Meister sich kaum noch bewegen konnten, schaffte es Anakin bis zur Tür, wo er allerdings aufgehalten wurde. Der Stammesführer kündigte an, die Jedi zu Bossban Soergg zu bringen, da ihn dieser beauftragt hatte die Jedi zu entführen. Bevor dies geschah, wurden sie jedoch von Tooqui gerettet, der auf einem Lorqual reitend die Fesseln der Jedi durchschnitt. Dann töteten sie die Wachen und flohen, bevor die Qulun zu den Waffen greifen konnten. Auf dem folgenden Ritt sprach Barriss lange mit Anakin, bevor sie am nächsten Morgen den Oberclan der Borokii trafen. Zwar wurden sie begrüßt, doch sollten sie ihre Herkunft mit einem Brauch beweisen: Die Jedi sollten einem der wenigen Albino-Surepps in der Herde des Clans Wolle ausreißen und zum Stammesrat bringen. Dieser Aufgabe nahm sich Luminara an, doch stürzte sie auf dem Rückweg, sodass ihr die anderen drei Jedi zur Hilfe eilten und aus der Herde holten. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit dem Ältesten-Rat bat dieser um Bedenkzeit und stimmte schließlich mit der Bedingung zu, dass die Jedi ihnen gegen ihren traditionellen Feind, dem Oberclan Januul, helfen sollten. Dem stimmte Obi-Wan entgegen der Meinungen der anderen drei zu, sodass sie nach einem mehrere Tage langen Marsch schließlich bei den Januul ankamen. Bevor es zu größeren Kampfhandlungen kommen konnte, setzten sich die Jedi für einen Frieden ein und vermittelten die beiden Stämme schließlich, die daraufhin Frieden schlossen. Als sie mit den Clans wieder in Cuipernam eintrafen, wurden sie von den Truppen Bossban Soerggs angegriffen. Nachdem das Feuer durch die Alwari unterbrochen worden war, erkannte Barriss die Zusammenhänge ihrer Entführung und des Streites und wollte die Schuldigen ihrer Strafe zuführen. Allerdings wurde sie von Luminara unterbrochen, die ihr mitteilte, dass es sich nicht um eine Gerichtsverhandlung handelte. Schießlich gelang es den Jedi trotzdem, einen Frieden zwischen Stadtbewohnern und Nomaden herzustellen und Ansion als Mitglied der Republik zu erhalten. Erste Schlacht von Geonosis Einige Wochen nach ihrer Mission auf Ansion begleitete Barriss Offee zusammen mit einem aus 200 Jedi bestehenden Team den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu zum Planeten Geonosis, wo sie Obi-Wan, Anakin und Senatorin Padmé Amidala aus der Gefangenschaft Dookus befreien wollten. Die Rettungsaktion entwickelte sich für die Jedi zu einer verlustreichen Schlacht, da viele von Barriss' Ordensbrüdern dem Feuer der ständig nachrückenden Kampfdroiden zum Opfer fielen. Barriss selbst zählte zu den wenigen Überlebenden, die später von Yoda und seinen Klonkriegern aus der Geonosis-Arena gerettet wurden, um die Schlacht außerhalb fortzusetzen und die konföderierten Streitkräfte zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Dieses Ereignis markierte den Auftakt der Klonkriege zwischen der Konföderation und der Galaktischen Republik.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Evakuierung auf Nadiem thumb|left|Die Klonkrieger stellen sich auf den Befehl Barriss' tot. Fünf Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis wurde Barriss mit ihrer Meisterin zum Planeten Nadiem entsandt, der von den Droidenarmeen der Separatisten belagert wurde. Die beiden Jedi halfen dort bei der Evakuierung eines Dorfes, als sie von einem Klonkrieger-Squad informiert wurden, dass die Droiden näher rückten und in etwa einer Stunde eintreffen würden. Die Evakuierung ging jedoch nicht schnell genug voran, da die Dorfbewohner ihren Besitz mitnehmen wollten. Luminara rief sie zur Ordnung und erklärte, dass in den Schiffen nicht genügend Platz sei, während sich Barriss dabei im Hintergrund hielt. Das Squad meldete sich daraufhin mit einer erneuten Nachricht bei den Jedi und erklärte, dass sie auf eine Gruppe von Flüchtlinge aus einer anderen Siedlung getroffen seien. Barriss entschied sich, in Begleitung von einigen Klonen mit einem Transporter zu besagter Stelle zu fliegen, um die Flüchtlinge noch rechtzeitig vor dem Angriff der Separatisten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Allerdings waren die Menschen in größerer Anzahl als gedacht, weshalb Barriss und die Klone zurückbleiben mussten, um ihnen zur Flucht zu verhelfen, da der Transporter nicht alle an Bord nehmen konnte. Barriss kontaktierte Luminara und unterrichtete sie über ihre Lage, wobei sie bat, kein anderes Schiff zu ihrer Rettung zu schicken, da dieses nicht vor der separatistischen Droidenarmee eintreffen könnte. Stattdessen wollte sie von ihrem Aufenthaltsort die Separatisten bekämpfen, die in ihre Richtung marschierten. Von einem Klonsoldaten erfuhr Barriss, dass bei dem nahen Canyon ein Hinterhalt geplant war, bei dem die republikanischen Soldaten allerdings früher oder später besiegt werden würden. Die Jedi hatte jedoch eine anderer Idee: Als die näherrückenden Droiden, die von dem Hinterhalt ahnten, mit dem Beschuss begannen, stellten sie und die Klone sich tot, sodass die Separatisten, überzeugt von ihrem Sieg, weiterzogen. Barriss befahl, die Felswand hinaufzuklettern, von wo aus sie einen Angriff auf die feindlichen AATs starteten, die bereits von einer anderen wartenden Klonkriegerkompanie unter Beschuss standen. Ohne diese schweren Panzer verlor die Konföderation enorm an Durchschlagskraft und konnte von den republikanischen SPHA-Ts zurückgehalten werden. Zusätzlich ließ Barriss einen Felsübersprung absprengen, wodurch die herunterfallenden Steine die Droidenarmee unter sich begruben, welche nun besiegt war.Hide in Plain Sight Reise nach Ilum thumb|Barriss Offee kämpft in den Höhlen von [[Ilum.]] Lehnübersetzung aus Clone Wars Kapitel 14: „Barriss Offee, your training is complete.“ Später reiste Barriss zusammen mit ihrer Meisterin Luminara zum Planeten Ilum, wo sie eine Höhle betraten, in der Lichtschwertkristalle wuchsen. Barriss begann dort unter der Anleitung von Luminara, die die rituellen Sätze rezitierte, mit der Konstruktion ihres Lichtschwertes. Nachdem sie schließlich die Kristalle in den Griff eingesetzt hatte, war ihre Waffe komplett, die sie daraufhin aktivierte. Luminara erklärte ihrer Padawan, dass ihre Ausbildung nun vollständig sei. Allerdings bemerkte ihre Meisterin eine Bedrohung in der Macht, die Barriss daraufhin auch fühlte, jedoch in der Umgebung nichts erkennen konnte. Luminara versicherte ihr die Realität der Empfindung, und die beiden Jedi begannen mit aktivierten Lichtschwertern, die Höhle zu durchsuchen. Kurz darauf erschien ein bisher getarnter Chamäleondroide in der Luft, den die beiden aber schnell zerstören konnten. Jedoch tauchten noch weitere der Angreifer auf, die die Jedi attackierten. Unter dem anhaltenden Blasterfeuer und dem von den Droiden gezündeten Sprengstoff begann die Höhle schließlich einzustürzen. Barriss und Luminara konnten jedoch die herabfallenden Felsbrocken mit der Macht stoppen und so einen kleinen Hohlraum erschaffen, in dem sie nun eingeschlossen waren. Yoda, der die Gefahr der beiden durch die Macht wahrnahm, reiste daraufhin nach Ilum, bekämpfte die Droiden und rettete Barriss und Luminara.Clone Wars Zweite Schlacht von Geonosis left|thumb|Barriss beginnt, von außen ein Loch in die Tunnelwand zu schneiden. In der Zweiten Schlacht von Geonosis wurde sie mit ihrer Meisterin nach Geonosis entsandt, wo von den Separatisten eine neue Droidenfabrik erbaut worden war, die zerstört werden sollte. Barriss hatte sich auf diesen Auftrag insofern vorbereitet, dass sie sich das Tunnelnetzwerk, welches unter der Fabrik lag, eingeprägt hatte, um durch die Gänge in die Anlage vordringen zu können. Auf Geonosis angekommen trafen sie auf die bereits auf Geonosis stationierten Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Ahsoka Tano. Auf ihrer Einsatzbesprechung entschieden die Jedi, dass Barriss zusammen mit Ahsoka über die Tunnel in die Fabrik eindringen und diese dort zerstören sollte. Durch ein Loch, das Barriss mit ihrem Lichtschwert in eine Tunnelwand schnitt, betraten die beiden das Tunnelnetzwerk. Barriss leitete die beiden ohne Zwischenfall bis zum Reaktor der Droidenfabrik, den es zu zerstören galt. Dort angekommen, trafen sie jedoch auf separatistische Geonosianer und Superpanzer, die ihr Eindringen bemerkt hatten. Während Ahsoka die Sprengsätze am Reaktor befestigte, bekämpfte Barriss die angreifenden Geonosianer. Allerdings hatte auch der kommandierende Droide TX-21 den Angriff der Padawane bemerkt und betrat zusammen mit einigen Superpanzer und bewaffneten Geonosianern den Reaktorraum. Barriss konnte einen der Panzer stoppen und die Kontrolle übernehmen. Ahsoka machte daher den Vorschlag, mit diesem den Reaktor zu zerstören, wobei die beiden allerdings sterben würden. Trotzdem ergaben sich die Padawane ihren Schicksal und feuerten die Waffe ab. Der Reaktor explodierte und die Decke über dem Panzer stürzte ein, wodurch Ahsoka und Barriss unter dem Schutt begraben wurden. Barriss sah keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, jedoch konnte Ahsoka ein Komm reparieren und ein Notsignal senden. Von Luminara und Anakin, die den Schutt mithilfe der Macht anhoben, wurden die beiden schließlich befreit. Danach bedankte sich Barriss bei Ahsoka für ihren Einsatz.Die Waffenfabrik Flug nach Dantooine Die Droidenfabrik war dank der beiden Padawane zerstört und Separatistenführer Poggle gefangen genommen, der schnellstmöglich auf Coruscant vor Gericht gestellt werden sollte. Die Jedi erreichte jedoch die Nachricht, dass der auf Dantooine kämpfende Jedi-Meister Mace Windu medizinische Unterstützung brauchte. Barriss und Ahsoka übernahmen diesen Auftrag und machten sich in einer Fregatte, begleitet von einigen Klonen, auf den Weg. Sie wussten jedoch nicht, dass der Klonsoldat Scythe mit einem geonosianischen Hirnwurm infiziert worden war, der sich an Bord daran machte, auch den Rest der Mannschaft zu infizieren. Währenddessen waren Barriss und Ahsoka in ihrem Quartier und versuchten zu schlafen, wobei Barriss bemerkte, dass Ahsoka unruhig war und nicht einschlafen konnte. Die Togruta meinte, dass ihr nach der Schlacht die Stille nicht behage und bat Barriss, mit ihr etwas essen zu gehen. Daraufhin betraten die beiden den Speiseraum und unterhielten über den Krieg, als einige der infizierten Klone, unter deren Kontrolle mittlerweile ein Großteil des Schiffes stand, den Raum betraten. Die Padawane bemerkten, dass mit ihnen etwas nicht stimmte und zogen ihre Lichtschwerter. Für die beiden Jedi stellten die Klone keine Probleme dar, doch wurden durch den Lärm zwei weitere Soldaten angelockt. Barriss und Ahsoka misstrauten ihnen, die Soldaten konnten sie aber von ihrer Gefahrlosigkeit überzeugen, indem sie ihre Waffen ablegten. Barriss kontaktierte die Brücke, welche jedoch nicht antwortete. Um herauszufinden, was auf dem Schiff vor sich ging, machten sich die beiden Padawane zusammen mit einem Klon auf den Weg zur Brücke. thumb|Barriss tötet den infizierten Klonkrieger Trap. Ihr Überleben wurde allerdings bemerkt, weshalb die Infizierten die Strahlenschilde einschalteten. Diesen Moment nutzte der sie begleitende Klon und griff an; Barriss tötete ihn jedoch und stellte dabei fest, dass er von dem Wurm kontrolliert wurde. Die beiden entschlossen sich, Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto auf Dantooine über ihre Notlage zu informieren. Auf der Suche nach einem Kom wurden sie abermals angegriffen, konnten sich aber erfolgreich verteidigen und in einem Luftschacht verstecken. Barriss machte den Vorschlag, sich zu trennen, um so eine größere Erfolgschance zu haben. Ahsoka ging darauf ein und konnte schließlich ein Komm aufspüren, Barriss geriet jedoch in eine Falle der Infizierten, die ein Energiefeld aktiviert hatten, in das sie hineinlief. Dabei wurde sie ebenfalls mit einem Gehirnwurm infiziert, der sie von da an kontrollierte. Barriss begab sich deshalb auf die Jagd nach Ahsoka, die sie schließlich aufspürte und in einen Lichtschwertkampf verwickelte. Ahsoka floh, woraufhin Barriss sie weiter verfolgte. Allerdings erhielt die Togruta währenddessen einen Komanruf von Anakin, der ihr erklärte, dass die Würmer bei kalter Temperatur abstarben. Barriss spürte Ahsoka bei den Kühlsystemen auf, die diese jedoch bereits so manipuliert hatte, dass kalte Luft ausströmte. Die Mirialanerin, immer noch unter der Kontrolle des Wurms, griff Ahsoka an, die ihr einen Schlauch mit kalter Luft ins Gesicht hielt. Die Kontrolle des Parasiten über Barriss' Geist ließ kurz nach, sodass sie Ahsoka bat, sie zu töten. Dies brachte sie jedoch nicht fertig, konnte aber den Wurm, der aus Barriss' Mund drang, mit ihrem Lichtschwert zerschneiden. Die Fregatte, die inzwischen Dantooine erreicht hatte, wurde von Kits Schiffen ins Dock gebracht und Klonsoldaten an Bord gesendet, die sich um die beiden Padawane kümmerten. Barriss erholte sich auf der Medstation und wurde wieder vollständig gesund. Einige Zeit später war sie bei der Holonachricht von General Grievous, der Eeth Koth entführt hatte im Tempel anwesend. Auf einen Wink Yodas verließ sie jedoch den Raum, während die anderen Jedi eine Rettungsmission einleiteten.Grievous' Hinterhalt Überfall auf New Holstice Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege kam Barriss hauptsächlich ihrer Funktion als Jedi-Heilerin nach. Sie wurde sogar im großen Heilungszentrum auf dem Planeten New Holstice eingesetzt, um verletzte Jedi aus zahlreichen Schlachten zu heilen. Im Jahr 20 VSY heilte Barriss zusammen mit T'ra Saa verwundete Jedi noch direkt am Schauplatz der Schlacht, so auch auf dem Planeten Null. Dort hatte sich während der Schlacht von Null hinter den feindlichen Frontlinien eine Einheit von Jedi-Heilern niedergelassen. Allerdings wurde das Lager von einer Gruppe von Kopfgeldjägern, die gerade auf der Jagd nach Jedi waren, entdeckt. Barriss und T'ra Saa versuchten, sich zu verteidigen, mussten sich jedoch geschlagen geben, als die Kopfgeldjäger den Wald von Null in Brand steckten. Zum Schutz vor den Flammen zog Saa die Bäume über sich und die Verwundeten, sodass sie den Brand überlebten und später von Mace Windu gerettet werden konnten.Kräftemessen Einsatz auf Drongar Lehnübersetzung aus Battle Surgeons: „Kind of unusual to see a Jedi Knight this far out.“ Im Jahr 20 VSY wurde Barriss, noch immer eine Padawan, zu dem Planeten Drongar entsandt, wo sie in dem mobilen Feldlazarett Rimsoo Sieben als Heilerin dienen sollte. Zudem bestand ihr Auftrag auch darin, einen Dieb aufzuspüren, der die auf Drongar wachsende Heilpflanze Bota stahl, um die die Republik und die Separatisten dort Krieg führten. Bereits bei ihrer Ankunft wurde Barriss Zeugin einer ausgetragenen Schlacht, die sie von ihrem Shuttle aus beobachten konnte. Im Rimsoo-Camp angekommen, wurde sie von dessen Leiter, D'Arc Vaetes, begrüßt, allerdings wurden sie dabei von einigen eintreffenden Medliftern unterbrochen, die eine Ladung von verwundeten Klonkriegern brachten, bei deren Versorgung Barriss mithalf. Anschließend begab sie sich mit den anderen Rimsoo-Chirurgen zur Cantina, wo sie den Journalisten Den Dhur kennenlernte, der sie auch bei ihrer Führung durch das Camp begleitete. Mit Jos Vondar, dem Chefchirurgen, sah sie sich kurz darauf den Teräs Käsi-Wettkampf an, wo Barriss Bekanntschaft mit Phow Ji machte, einem der Kämpfer, der sowohl die Jedi als auch die Macht verachtete. Barriss demonstrierte ihm ihre Fähigkeiten in der Macht, was Phow aber nicht überzeugte und ihr feindselig gegenüberstand. Bei dem nächsten Eintreffen der Medlifter konnte Barriss ihre heilenden Fähigkeiten in der Macht einsetzen, womit es ihr möglich war, einen Klonkrieger, der bereits tödliche Verletzungen erlitten hatte, zu heilen und ihm das Leben retten. Auch mit ihrem sekundären Auftrag, den Bota-Dieb aufzuspüren, wurde die Padawan bald konfrontiert, als einer der Transporter, der die Heilpflanze beförderte, explodierte. Die anderen Ärzte des Camps hielten es für einen Unfall, Barriss war jedoch überzeugt, dass Sabotage die Ursache war. Kurze Zeit später machte die Mirialanerin einen Rundgang durch die Sektion für Patienten, die nicht im Kampf verletzt worden waren, sondern durch andere Krankheiten oder Infektionen außer Gefecht gesetzt waren. Dort war sie fähig, einen der Klone mit der Registriernummer CT-914 durch ihre heilendem Kräfte in der Macht zu heilen. Einige Tage später verbrachte sie abermals Zeit mit dem Rimsoo-Ärzteteam in der Cantina, wo sie von Den eine Holoaufzeichung gezeigt bekam, in der zu sehen war, wie Phow Ji drei separatistische Söldner mit eigenen Händen tötete. Am nächsten Morgen kam es deshalb zu einer Konfrontation zwischen der Jedi und dem Kämpfer, bei der Barriss ihrem Ärger nachgab und Phow, als er sich zum Gehen abwandte, mit der Macht ins Straucheln brachte. Sie machte sich danach auf dem Weg zurück zum Camp, wo sie abermals auf den Klon CT-914 traf, der nach dem Schicksal seines Kameraden CT-915 fragte, jedoch erfahren musste, dass er bereits verstorben war.Unter Feuer thumb|right|Barriss kämpft in den Dschungeln gegen einen Kampfdroiden. Barriss begab sich zum Meditieren in ihre Wohneinheit, wurde dabei aber gestört, als sie eine Erschütterung in der Macht spürte. Draußen erfuhr sie von Jos, dass Filba, ein Hutt und der Quartiermeister des Rimsoo-Camps, durch Gift ums Leben gekommen war. Er schien für den Bota-Diebstahl verantwortlich zu sein, Barriss glaubte jedoch nicht, dass er der einzige war. Auf dem Weg zu ihren Quartier traf sie wieder auf Phow, der die Padawan zu einem Kampf herausforderte. Barriss spürte dabei die Versuchungen der Dunklen Seite, gab ihnen aber nicht nach und wurde von Phow besiegt, der sie in den Schlamm stieß. Einige Zeit später, als Barriss wieder im Dschungel war, traf sie dort Jos an, der sich seiner Gefühle für die Krankenschwester Tolk le Trene klarwerden wollte. Barriss gab ihm dazu den Rat, trotz der kulturellen Differenzen zwischen ihm und Tolk seinem Herzen zu folgen und ihrer Liebe eine Chance zu geben. Als die beiden zum Camp zurückkehren wollten, wurden sie jedoch von einem separatistischen Kampfdroiden angegriffen, der Barriss bewusstlos schlug. Sie konnte aber ihre Bewusstlosigkeit überwinden und den Droiden mit ihrem Lichtschwert zerstören. Nach einigen Tagen wurde Barriss nachts von eintreffenden Medliftern geweckt, jedoch spürte sie ebenfalls, dass Phow Ji eine schwere Verletzung davongetragen hatte und im Sterben lag. Sie machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihm und fand ihn nach seinem Kampf gegen Separatisten schwer verwundet vor. Die Padawan hatte zwar den Wunsch, weitere Morde von ihm zu unterbinden; als ein überlebender feindlicher Soldat Phow jedoch in den Rücken schoss, war sie die einzige Ärztin in Reichweite. Barriss entschloss sich, ihn mit der Macht zu heilen, wodurch sie ihm das Leben rettete. Phow war jedoch verärgert darüber und suchte einen weiteren Kampf gegen separatistische Söldner, während Barriss zum Campf zurückkehrte und ihren Pflichten nachging. Kurz darauf erhielt sie eine Holoaufzeichung, die Phow im Kampf gegen acht Söldner zeigte, die er alle besiegte, dabei aber getötet wurde. Die Separatisten begannen daraufhin einen Angriff auf Rimsoo-Sieben, weshalb das Camp evakuiert werden musste. Barriss und etliche andere der Chirurgen konnten entkommen, jedoch musste Zan Yant bei dem Angriff sein Leben lassen. Die Republik baute ein weiteres Camp etliche Kilometer von dem ehemaligen Standort auf, dem Barriss weiterhin angehörte. Lehnübersetzung aus Jedi-Heilerin: „With all due respect, I seem to be making very little difference here. It's like trying to move a beach full of sand one grain at time. I could be replaced easily by any competent physician.“ Da die beiden Bota-Diebe tot waren, nahm Barriss an, ihr Ensatz auf Drongar wäre beendet und kontaktierte ihre Meisterin Luminara. Sie erklärte ihr jedoch, dass ihre Fähigkeiten als Heilerin immer noch nützlich waren und sie weiterhin ihren Dienst im Rimsoo-Camp tun sollte. Barriss begann auch, im Dschungel ihre Kampffähigkeiten zu verbessern. Bei einer dieser Übungen machte sie jedoch bei einer Sequenz, die sie ansonsten perfekt beherrschte, einen Fehler und verletzte sich am Fuß. Von Kornell „Uli“ Divini erhielt sie dabei Hilfe, der ebenfalls bei einem Spaziergang im Dschungel war und Barriss' Wunde behandelte. Sie machte sich wegen dieses Unfalls in der folgenden Zeit Sorgen, da sie befürchtete, ihre Verbindung zu Macht könne sich verringern. Allerdings kam es zu einer Klimaänderung auf Drongar, durch die sich das sonst heiße und tropische Klima in Schneestürme verwandelte. Barriss erkannte, das ein kalter Luftzug als Anzeichen der Wetterveränderung bei ihrer Lichtschwertübung aufgezogen war und dadurch den Kristall ihres Lichtschwertes für einen kurzen Moment so verändert hatte, dass die Klinge ihren Fuß traf. Jedoch kam es kurz darauf zu einer Explosion der sich im Orbit befindenden ''MedStar''-Fragatte, von der Barriss durch Den erfuhr. In der Macht spürte sie, dass diese Explosion kein Unfall gewesen war, sondern ein Saboteur sie ausgelöst hatte. Sie teilte Vaetes ihre Vermutung über diesen Vorfall mit und entschied sich, dass es an der Zeit war, etwas gegen den Infiltrator unternehmen zu müssen.Jedi-Heilerin thumb|left|Barriss heilt einen verletzten Klon. Ihrem Handwerk im OP ging sie aber weiterhin nach, wobei sie auf Jos traf, der einen Klon behandelte, der mit einem mutierten Virus befallen war und dem nicht mit der Macht geholfen werden konnte. Jos benutzte jedoch gestohlenes Bota, um den Patienten zu heilen, wodurch er wieder vollständig gesund wurde. Barriss überließ er etwas der Heilpflanze, die damit andere Klone behandelte, die ansonsten gestorben wären. Bei einer der Anwendungen injizierte sie sich selbst versehentlich die Dosis und erlebte dabei eine sehr starke Verbindung mit der Macht, die über alles hinausging, was sie bisher verspürt hatte. Barriss ängstigte dieses Erlebnis und sie versuchte, ihre Meisterin Luminara zu kontaktieren, von der sie sich Rat und Unterstützung erhoffte. Allerdings schlugen ihre Verbindungsversuche nach Coruscant fehl, und so widmete sie sich einer Lichtschwertübung, bei der sie abermals auf Uli traf. Sie berichtete ihm über ihr Problem und ihre Sorge, durch diese Macht, die sie allein nicht kontrollieren konnte, der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen. Trotzdem entschied sie sich, erneut eine Dosis des Botas zu nehmen. Bei diesem Eintauchen in die Macht erkannte Barriss, dass das Camp in großer Gefahr durch einen Spion war, der unter ihnen lebte. Sie entschied sich, eine Lieferung der Heilpflanze mit dem Droiden I-5YQ nach Coruscant zu senden und kontaktierte Luminara, der sie über ihre Erfahrung mit dem Bota berichtete. Nachdem die Verbindung abgebrochen war, suchte sie Vaetes auf und erklärte ihm, dass das Rimsoo-Camp durch den Attentäter, der bereits die MedStar-Fregatte gesprengt hatte, in Gefahr war. Barriss konnte ihn überzeugen, die Klontruppen zur Wachsamkeit anzuhalten. Sie konzentrierte sich nun darauf, die Identität des Verräters festzustellen und kam durch ihr Ausschlussverfahren schließlich auf Tolk le Trene und Klo Merit. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begannen die Separatisten mit einem Angriff auf das Rimsoo-Camp, weshalb Barriss Tolk bat, ihre Gedanken zu öffnen, um sie als Verdächtige ausschließen zu können. Ihr Geist ließ kein Anzeichen auf Verrat erkennen, woraus Barriss schloss, das Merit der Spion war. Jos, dem sie von ihrer Erkenntnis berichtete, machte sich auf, um Merit zu stoppen, während Barriss sich entscheiden musste, ob sie sich eine Dosis Bota spritzen und mit ihrer Macht den Separatistenangriff stoppen sollte. Sie erkannte jedoch, dass die Macht, die sie damit entfesseln würde, sie letztendlich auf die Dunkle Seite bringen würde. Auch ohne ihre Unterstützung konnte Jos Merit töten, worauf die Separatisten und die Republik ihre Truppen von Drongar abzogen, da der Kriegsgrund – das Bota – mutiert war und nun keine Wirksamkeit mehr besaß. Barriss' Einsatz, durch den sie nun den Stand einer Jedi-Ritterin erreicht hatte, war beendet. Order 66 thumb|right|Barriss während der [[Schlacht von Felucia.]] Obwohl Barriss nun nicht mehr als Partnerin diente, wurde sie des Öfteren noch mit ihrer Meisterin auf Missionen entsandt. Im Jahre 19 VSY, kurz vor Ende der Klonkriege, wurde sie auf den Planeten Felucia geschickt, wo sie ihre Fähigkeiten beim Heilen einsetzen sollte. Sie wurde allerdings von einer Gossam-Miliz gefangen genommen und inhaftiert. Von den beiden Jedi Ekria und Aayla Secura sowie dem Klonsoldaten Galle konnte sie jedoch gerettet werden, bevor sich herausstellte, dass die Handelsgilden-Anführerin Shu Mai das Grundwassersystem des Planeten vergiftet hatte. Danach begab sie sich mit Galle und einem Trupp zur Stadt Har Gau, wo sie eine feindliche Armee erblickten. Der Padawan Drake Lo'gaan bat um Galles Hilfe, sodass Zonder die Gossams ablenkte, damit der Rest der Einheit die Droiden zerstören konnte. Dann drangen sie in das Zentrum der Stadt ein und infiltrierten die Wasserversorgung, sodass sie das Gift neutralisieren konnten.Reversal of Fortune Barriss befand sich gerade im Pilzwald von Felucia, wo sie einige B1- und B2-Kampfdroiden bekämpfte. Gleichzeitig wurde jedoch die Order 66 erteillt, sodass sie von den Schüssen eines AT-TE erfasst und getötet wurde.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic) Ihre Terminierung wurde später im Fallbericht 890-F festgehalten. Zudem wurde vermerkt, dass Secura und Barriss vorgehabt hatten, den Planeten zu vergiften.Verlustbericht – Order 66 Persönlichkeit Barriss war eine verantwortungsbewusste''Jedi-Heilerin'' und rücksichtsvolle Jedi, die ebenfalls sehr stark in der Macht war. Ihre Fähigkeiten lagen dabei eher im Bereich des Heilens, obwohl sie auch eine gute Kämpferin war. Sie versuchte zu helfen wo sie konnte und bemerkte dabei oft nicht, dass das eine Falle war. Sie war sehr ruhig und kontrolliert und konnte logisch denken. Trotzdem war sie manchmal impulsiv und unruhig, spürte Erregung beim Kampf und reagierte frustriert, wenn sie etwas nicht bemerkte. Barriss verabscheute Politik, da sie einen Konflikt mit ihrem Schwert zu lösen pflegte. Sie war sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, was darin mündete, dass sie im Kampf Selbstvertrauen mit Arroganz verwechselte und ihre Gegner unterschätzte. Auch war sie oft ruhelos und unsicher. Trotzdem agierte sie beschwichtigend, um eine Situation zu beruhigen. Barriss fand Anakin seltsam und lachte ihn sogar aus, jedoch eher freundschaftlich als böse gemeint. Barriss war in der Lage, selbst schwierige Missionen zu übernehmen und diese zum Erfolg zu führen. Dabei konnte sie auch ihren Tod akzeptieren und war bereit, ihr Leben für das größere Wohl zu opfern. Für sie zählte nur, dass sie anderen Leuten dadurch helfen konnte; ihr eigenes Leben war nebensächlich. Barriss besaß einen trockenen Humor und machte auch öfters Scherze, was Anakin sehr gefiel. Wenn sie anderen Leuten helfen konnte, war sie auch bereit, Regeln, die sie für ungerecht erachtete, zu missachten, um damit Leben retten zu können. Trotz dieser Eigenschaften und ihres Vertrauens in die Macht geriet Barriss auf Drongar beinahe auf die Dunkle Seite. Sie konnte jedoch widerstehen und erkannte, dass zu große Kräfte sie schließlich ins Verderben stürzen würden. Aus dieser Erfahrung, die sie schlussendlich zu einer Jedi-Ritterin machte, gewann sie Stärke und Reife, um weiterhin dem Licht zu dienen. Barriss war bescheiden und zweifelte mitunter an ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten. Sie wusste, dass sie manchmal eine Schlacht verlieren musste, um den Krieg zu gewinnen, und akzeptierte auch eine Niederlage.Unter Feuer Hin und wieder ließ sie sich zu Dingen hinreißen, die nicht dem Kodex der Jedi entsprachen, wie als sie Phow Ji aus Rachsucht mit der Macht ins Stolpern brachte. Trotzdem war sie, da sie sich in erster Linie als Heilerin betrachtete, immer bereit, Verletzten zu helfen, selbst wenn dieser es nicht verdiente. Ihre heilenden Fähigkeiten halfen ihr, einen Ausgleich zu ihrer Rolle als Kämpferin zu finden, in der sie auf dem Schlachtfeld tötete. Barriss besaß einen starken Willen und bemühte sich, als sie unter der Kontrolle des Hirnwurms stand, dagegen anzukämpfen. Sie stand loyal zu ihren Freunden und bemühte sich, sie zu beschützen und ihnen zu helfen. Barriss entwickelte in den Jahren ihrer Ausbildung eine kühle reservierte Art, die der ihrer Meisterin gleichkam. Sie neigte jedoch zu impulsiven Reaktionen, sodass sie häufig vorschnell zum Lichtschwert griff und sich erst im Nachhinein Gedanken über ihr Handeln machte.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Fähigkeiten Barriss beherrschte den Umgang mit Macht außerordentlich gut. Nicht nur, dass sie die Fähigkeiten einer Jedi-Heilerin besaß, sie war auch sonst überdurchschnittlich stark in der Macht. Ihre Fähigkeiten zur Heilung konnte sie jedoch oft nur mit geeignetem Werkzeug ausführen. So konnte sie die Geister schwächerer Personen beeinflussen. Zudem war sie eine sehr gute Schwimmerin. Barriss war geschickt im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert, wobei sie, wie ihre Meisterin, im Kampf auf Form III, Soresu, setzte, mit der sie feindliche Blasterschüsse abwehren konnte. Sie konnte sich Pläne und Ähnliches gut einprägen und machte davon auch oft Gebrauch. In der Schlacht von Felucia bewies sie, dass sie auch einen recht großen Trupp zielsicher und verantwortungsbewusst leiten konnte. Sie nahm jedoch während der Order 66 keine Erschütterung der Macht wahr. Zudem konnte Barriss gut tanzen und besaß eine gute Kondition. Sie machte kontrollierte Bewegungen und war auch im Lichtschwertkampf ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Nach Anakin Skywalkers Meinung war ein Lichtschwert in ihren Händen eine tödliche Waffe. Zudem konnte sie Saltos machen und blieb stets wachsam. Zudem besaß sie stets Eifer im Gefecht und fühlte sich in solchen erregt. Beziehungen Luminara Unduli Zwischen Luminara und Barriss bestand ein ruhiges und höfliches Verhältnis. Luminara vertraute ihrer Schülerin und war bereit, ihr Verantwortung zu überlassen. Sie bemühte sich, Barriss vor der Dunklen Seite zu bewahren und hoffte, sie nie an diese verlieren zu müssen. Luminara stand ihr oft mit ihrem Rat zur Seite, den Barriss bereitwillig akzeptierte, und war bereit, Barriss gehen zu lassen, falls sie eines Tages sterben sollte, obwohl sie in diesem Fall um sie trauern würde Sie vertraute ihrer Schülerin, die diesem Vertrauen auch oftmals gerecht wurde. Die beiden gingen respektvoll miteinander um und Barriss befolgte die Entscheidungen Luminaras. Sie respektierte ihre Meisterin und suchte in schwierigen Situationen gern ihren Rat, an dem sie sich orientierte. Luminara stand ihr oft mit ihrem Rat zur Seite, den Barriss bereitwillig akzeptierte. Die Kampfbewegungen der beiden wirkten auf Außenstehende synchron und fließend. Sie verstand sich mit ihrer Meisterin sehr gut, was sich auf vielen Missionen und auch in ihrem Charakter zeigte. Sie wurde ähnlich wie ihre Meisterin höflich und ruhig und dem Jedi-Kodex streng untergeben. Zwischen den beiden herrschte immer ein gutes Klima und Luminaras Anweisungen wurden von ihr so schnell und gut wie möglich befolgt. Obwohl Barriss zum Anfang ihrer Ausbildung noch zu impulsiven Affekthandlungen neigte, war nach ihrer Ernennung zum Jedi-Ritter nichts mehr davon zu sehen; was sie vor allem ihrer Meisterin verdankte. Auch nachdem sie in den Ritterstand erhoben worden war, bestritten die beiden noch einige gemeinsame Missionen miteinander, da sie ein sehr gut eingespieltes Team darstellten. Kornell Divini Die beiden trafen sich erstmals auf Drongar in den Dschungeln, wo beide im Rimsoo-Camp arbeiteten. Dabei verliebte sich Uli schließlich in Barriss und bedauerte ihren späteren Tod sehr. Er dachte selbst Jahre später noch oft an sie zurück.Die Macht des Todessterns Uli verhielt sich sehr fürsorglich gegenüber ihr und sorgte sich um sie. Er gab ihr oftmals Ratschläge und konnte sie auch zum Lachen bringen. Uli glaubte daran, dass Barriss nicht der Dunklen Seite verfallen würde und half ihr damit während Barriss' Erfahrungen mit dem Bota, das ihre Machtverbindung stärkte. Phow Ji Phows und Barriss' Beziehung zueinander war durch Abscheu und Verachtung geprägt, da Phow nicht an die Macht glaubte und sämtliche Jedi als eine Art Hochstapler betrachtete. Er hatte keine Skrupel, Barriss zu schlagen und verhielt sich herablassend ihr gegenüber. Phow bemühte sich, eine Machtposition gegenüber der Jedi aufrechtzuerhalten und zeigte dies auch offen bei einem Kampf zwischen ihnen, wo er ihr „gutgemeinte“ Ratschläge zu ihrer Taktik gab. Phow beeinflusste Barriss selbst insoweit, dass sie sich in Richtung der Dunklen Seite bewegte und die Macht benutzte, um ihn stolpern zu lassen. Barriss betrachtete ihn als ein Monster und verabscheutete ihn, da er auch nicht davor zurückschreckte, unbewaffnete Leute zu töten. Trotzdem war sie bereit, ihn zu heilen, als er eine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung erlitt, obwohl sie sich wünschte, ihn daran hindern zu können, noch mehr Morde zu begehen. Barriss hatte Angst vor Phow, obwohl sie sich bemühte, ihm dies nicht zu zeigen, da es ihm Genugtuung bringen würde. Anakin Skywalker Barriss lernte Anakin Skywalker schon in den Trainingsstunden im Jedi-Tempel kennen, hatte jedoch keine Möglichkeit, länger mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Sie betrachtete ihn als komisch und lachte ihn sogar aus, wobei sie das hierbei mehr freundschaftlich als bösartig meinte. Sie konnte in der Macht fühlen, dass Anakin ein außergewöhnliches Talent in der Macht besaß und betrachtete ihn als sehr komplizierten Padawan. Trotzdem verstanden sie sich und unterhielten sich auf ihrer Mission nach Ansion oft miteinander. Zwar betrachtete Barriss ihn als widersprüchlich, doch erkannte sie, dass er ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer war und ihrer Meinung nach sogar Meister Yoda Paroli bieten konnte. Ahsoka Tano Zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft kamen die beiden Padawane nicht besonders gut miteinander aus, auch weil sie grundverschiedene Persönlichkeiten hatten. Später entwickelte sich daraus trotzdem eine Freundschaft, als die beiden begannen, einander zu respektieren. Sie bildeten ein Team und ergänzten sich im Kampf, wo die beiden Padawane aufeinander aufpassten. Die beiden schafften es zusammen, eine Fregatte von den Gehirnwürmern zu befreien, wobei Ahsoka sich nicht überwinden konnte, Barriss, die von einem Wurm kontrolliert wurde, zu töten. Stattdessen versuchte sie, Barriss' Willen zu stärken, um ihrer Freundin bei ihrem geistigen Kampf gegen den Parasiten beizustehen. Nachdem sie durch die einströmende Kälte bewusstlos geworden war, wich Ahsoka nicht von ihrer Seite und bewachte Barriss bis zu ihrer Rettung. Hinter den Kulissen *Barriss Offee wird in dem Film Angriff der Klonkrieger von Nalini Krishan gespielt. *In Clone Wars reist sie mit Luminara Unduli nach Ilum, um mit dem Bau eines zweiten Lichtschwertes ihre Ausbildung zu beenden. Diese Tatsache kann zu Missverständnissen führen, da man als Zuschauer denken könnte, dass sie somit kein Padawan mehr wäre. Jedoch beendet sie ihre Ausbildung damit nicht, sondern hat nur mit dem Beenden ihrer Ausbildung begonnen. Somit hat sie in Clone Wars auch keine Ritterprüfung absolviert. *In dem Roman Ein Sturm zieht auf wird sie fälschlicherweise als Menschen-Frau beschrieben. Zudem wird sie dort des Öfteren Bariss genannt. Quellen *''Ein Sturm zieht auf'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Clone Wars'' * *''Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim'' *''Kräftemessen'' *''MedStar – Unter Feuer'' *''MedStar – Jedi-Heilerin'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic)'' * * * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Verlustbericht – Order 66'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' * Einzelnachweise cs:Barriss Offee en:Barriss Offee es:Barriss Offee fr:Barriss Offee hu:Barriss Offee nl:Barriss Offee no:Barriss Offee pl:Barrissa Offee pt:Barriss Offee ru:Бэррисс Оффи fi:Barriss Offee sv:Barriss Offee Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Mirialaner Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Heiler Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens